


Dark path

by Indigosoul



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Sad ending?, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigosoul/pseuds/Indigosoul
Summary: It's just a final walk, a goodbye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something different, I love cuddles, and Stiles taking care of the pack, etc. But It's my first time writing angst so I hope you like it.  
> As it's a first try, It's a short fic, I want to try to write a longer one, maybe with a longer explanation of what it's happening.  
> But for now, I really hope you enjoy it.

Stiles was walking a dark path, he could feel his presence like he was right next to him, could feel his breath, smell his existence. Derek was walking next to him, so he wasn’t scared of not being able to see further than his hand. 

It was cold and his feet hurt, he didn’t remember how long had he been walking, it felt like ages or minutes, but he couldn’t stop. Hearing Ericas laugh gave him strength, it had begun to rain, or maybe someone was crying, he couldn’t know.

A strong hand, his father’s for sure, kept him upright every time he stumbled, and he was sure Boyd carried him the times he fell asleep. Scott words gave him courage, and his eyes were getting accustomed to the darkness and the loneliness was making her presence known, but Isaacs smile made him keep going. 

He hoped his thoughts reached Derek, the love and his promise to return, and he was so far away now from Beacon Hills that not even one of Allison arrows will be able to reach him. But he knew he would arrive to his destination in one piece, because he was not alone. Derek was watching over him, speaking to him, his seweet words were like a tattoo on Stiles skin, a promise. And it felt like a dream, how he was pulling away, but only a breath apart from his love.

He couldn’t look back, and no hand reached for him when he fell on his knees and he couldn’t stand up so he crawled, he crawled until his hands were no hands anymore but raw skin and bone. There was no air, no water, no trees, no more love, just fear and a hollow feeling. 

He had arrived, he knew because he could hear Dereks screams echoing the void. And Stiles smiled, because all the hurt that his family was feeling , his loved ones, would end. He had made a vow to Derek, to see his happiness above all things, and with his deteriorating brain he would never be able to fulfill it. So he made a deal with a dying tree, to trade a life for a change in the past. 

Stiles would not be born and the Hales would not die, Boyd, Erica, Isaac and Scott would have a Happy ending, would find each other. His father won’t lose his wife. And Stiles would be forgotten.

It was okay, he had been happy, he had been loved and had loved back. He had known friendship and what was to be a part of a pack, he had been so lucky that giving something back was not a hardship. 

And when, in the future, he reincarnated as part of the Nemeton, with the memories of someone he loved, he would be happy again. 

He would witness Derek be with his family, fall in love, grow old and die happy, just like Stiles did.


End file.
